


Sleepless; For Hire

by eesor



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eesor/pseuds/eesor
Summary: She was from an agency his colleague had suggested to him, a highly recommended one at that. He'd been told they were professional sleeping buddies—in the strictness sense of sleeping; one that helped troubled clients fall asleep.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Kudos: 5





	Sleepless; For Hire

I.

"Is that the best that you can do?" He challenged, tone laced with boredom.

Jisoo reached for the zipper that held her dress and slowly walked to him. With each step, she pulled the zipper down. Bracing the arms of the chair he sat on, she gave him a beguiling look and a clear view of her breast.

"Best? I can give you more than that." She leaned in and whispered to him, lips intentionally brushing the shell of his ear. "After this, you won't be able to sleep without me."

II.

He really shouldn't have come back.

To be a slave of the flesh was a display of weakness, a chance for the mind to be corrupted and to be a follower of desire and temptation. Jinyoung prided himself for not partaking in his friends' vices—of the booze, the cigarettes and the drugs; he was smart enough not to get involved in anything that might risk his future. 

But then, the insomnia.

When she spotted him, her red lips broke into a shrewd grin and she made her way to him, swaying her damnable hips that made him all riled up. Like a cobra waiting to spring unto his prey. 

"I knew you'd be back." She said knowingly. "They always do."

He raised a brow. "They?"

"Is that jealousy I hear in that tone of yours?" She sat beside him, knocking her knees with his. It annoyed him, but not enough for him to remove it. "Don't worry. You're the only one I slept with. Figuratively speaking."

He grunted, leaning forward to his knees and massaging his temples. Another migraine from his lack of sleep. 

"Still can't sleep?" She whispered. "Workaholics like you only think about work and climbing up the corporate ladder, that's why you can't get a moment's rest."

Jinyoung turned to her. She was hunched over too, palm resting on her chin and observing him. She was close, very close.

"I'm not only thinking about work." He replied, licking his lips. 

She tracked the movement of his tongue with interest, mirroring him. Her breath was heady. "Oh?"

Jinyoung inched closer until their noses touched and his lips ghosted over hers, teasingly. When she parted her lips slightly, he closed the distance and cursed in his head.

Now he's never going to get any sleep.

III.

This wasn't why he hired her.

She was from an agency his colleague had suggested to him, a highly recommended one at that. He'd been told they were professional sleeping buddies—in the strictness sense of sleeping; one that helped troubled clients to fall asleep. In the beginning, he'd been reluctant to employ one but an accumulative 10-hour sleep in two weeks was taking its toll on him. He caved in and got her.

She was amicable at first but after she exhausted every sleeping technique she knew and he still couldn't fall asleep, she tried a different tactic. One that worked well on him.

Worked too well on her too, if her snores were to tell.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?" He said out loud, which caused the sleeping girl next to him to waken. 

Jisoo fully stretched her limbs and rolled to her side to face him. She flopped on her stomach, smiling sleepily at him. 

"Wha' time izzit?"

Jinyoung didn't even look at the clock. He'd been counting the hours. "A little over three."

"D'you sleep?"

"No."

"That can't be right." Jisoo frowned, sitting up. She tilted closer to him so her face was mere apart from him, scrutinizing him. He thought she was going to kiss him because she was very good at that and she said she liked how soft his lips were, but she leaned back and pouted. How different she was from the woman he met the first time around. Where was the mysterious vixen who caught him unaware? "The sex didn't help at all?"

Jinyoung shook his head.

Jisoo started counting with her fingers. "But it worked the first time around. And two weeks ago. And three times last week. Then last Monday, yesterday… but not today?"

"No." 

She pursed her lips, her contemplative pose. She reached for the hem of the shirt (his) she was wearing and started to remove it but he held her hands down.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for round two."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "You think another sex would cure it when it didn't work earlier?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Then what should I do?"

He raised a brow at her. "You're the expert, you tell me."

Jisoo crossed her arms, another pursed lips in place. Jinyoung watched her expression change from confusion to clarity. "Lie down." 

"Sex isn't the answer to everything."

"We're not—" she patted his bare chest and forced him down. "On your back, Mr. Park." 

He complied, putting a hand behind his head. "What now?"

"Close your eyes." 

When he didn't, she tickled his side. 

He glared at her as he laughed. "Stop. Jesus—Jisoo—"

"Close your eyes and I'll stop."

"Jisoo—I swear to God—"

"Close. Your. Eyes." When Jinyoung finally did, Jisoo stopped attacking him. "Not that hard, is it?" 

"You're annoyingly persistent."

"You can just say annoying. That works fine too." 

Jinyoung couldn't see Jisoo but he could feel her hovering, probably trying to catch if he would peek (he didn't) and eventually, he felt her lay his head on his shoulder. Her warm breath ghosted around his neck and clavicle. 

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, don't say anything. I'll tickle you again if you open your mouth." She warned him. He wisely kept his mouth shut. "Now, clear your mind. Really, clear it. No thoughts. Just… don't think."

Jinyoung wanted to protest that it wasn't possible. The brain never stops working, not even in its sleeping state. Thoughts are, if not yelling loudly in the fore-front of your mind, still whispering at the back of your mind. 

"I can see you frowning. Stop thinking."

"That's literally impossible."

"You're  _ literally _ impossible." Jisoo huffed. He let out a soft chuckle, amused at how frustrated she sounded. "Just… focus on my voice. Not at my words, listen to my sound."

Jinyoung liked the sound of her voice. She has a low, husky timbre and she knew how to use her voice well to her advantage over him. It should embarrass him that it made his throat dry whenever she talked slowly but it really only excited him—and with the way her fingers were scratching on his chest right now, it only aroused him more.

"Are you sleepy?"

"If you keep this up," he seized her fingers and trapped it with his own. "Then I won't be."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's fine." He said. He released her fingers only to cover her hand wholly with his own, placing it on his chest. "Talk."

Jisoo talked and talked and talked and Jinyoung listened as best as he could to her sound and with her warm palm on his heart, it was easy until he couldn't listen anymore. 

The last things he remembered were soft lips on his skin and a quiet, whispered  _ good night _ .

IV.

_ It's your fault. _ The text read.  _ I can't sleep. _

It had been a week since he last saw Jisoo. The new sleeping technique had worked spectacularly on him and he no longer required her services. Jinyoung didn't know what she had been up to since but this was not what he was expecting.

_ If you just want sex, all you need is to ask. _ He replied.

_ Fuck off.  _

Jinyoung snickered and pocketed his phone, resuming his work. He's sure she'll send him another message later in the day, asking him what he was up to.

When he clocked out of work and still didn't receive any messages from her, Jinyoung decided to call her. She answered right away.

" _ What _ ?" Came her irritated voice.

"Where are you?" He started walking to the subway station. "Are you at the cafe?"

The cafe was where they usually meet up. It was also the agency's base. 

" _ No. _ " After a beat, she said. " _ I'm outside your apartment. _ "

"What are you doing in my apartment?"

He heard her sigh on the other end, exasperated. " _ Waiting for you. I'm here to take back my juju." _

"Your what?"

" _ I can't sleep because you stole my juju." _

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The signal's about to get cut off. Get inside my place before you freeze to death. The door lock is 647382. I'll see you in 45 minutes."

Jisoo groaned. " _ Fine." _

The lights were off when Jinyoung arrived at his place. He  _ tsked _ at Jisoo's slipshod sneakers in the entryway and toed-off his, placing it next to hers. He was startled when Jisoo appeared in the hallway, wearing nothing but his white t-shirt, which barely covered her thighs. 

Jinyoung didn't even bother hiding his ogling eyes from her. Yes, he's been sleeping well but he hasn't been sleeping with her. 

"What took you?" She grunted. "It's been ages."

Removing his bag and loosening the tie around his neck, he placed his hands on the dip of her waist and kissed her neck, peppering the angle of her jaw. She always liked it when he kissed her that way and she usually responded eagerly by grabbing a fistful of his hair, angling his head to where she liked to be kissed more.

But she didn't do that. Instead, she leaned into him but not to give him a better access to her skin, but more like she needed something to support her or else she'll fall over.

"I'm so tired," she whined. "Can we do it some other time? I'm sleepy."

Jinyoung blinked back. He took a closer look at Jisoo and observed how pale her complexion was, the bags under her eyes darkened and even more bulging than usual. Her eyes, normally bright and sparkly, were lackluster and red. She was less energetic and confined herself to small movements. 

"You're really exhausted, aren't you?"

"Mmm."

"So why did you come to me? I'm not the one who sleeps with someone professionally. Have you tried asking your colleagues?"

Jisoo pushed herself lightly away from him, which disoriented her. Jinyoung had to grab her shoulders to keep her upright. She settled for a scowl. "You think I hadn't? It didn't work."

He raised his brow. "And you think it would work if it was me?"

This seemed to aggravate Jisoo further. She dislodged his hands from her shoulder and muttered away. She went inside his room and Jinyoung found her shoving her legs to her denim pants. 

"What are you doing?"

She didn't deign to give him an answer, concentrating on the pants. She was having difficulty slotting one of her legs in. Jinyoung pulled the pants away from her.

Jisoo snapped at him, pantless. "Give me my pants back!" 

He would've found it funny to see a woman looking so petulant without pants on but he could see the tears welling in her eyes so instead he sighed, crossing his arms. "I asked what you were doing."

"Going home." She stood and headed for the door but Jinyoung stopped her from moving any further. 

"You're clearly tired."

"I clearly know!"

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Why am I—" Jisoo pointed a finger at him. Tears finally slipping. "You won't let me sleep on you!"

"Don't you mean  _ with me? _ Sleep with me? Not on me?"

"Yes and no." She groaned, swiping her tear-stained cheeks. "I mean I want to sleep with you but also I just want to sleep. On you. I'm all worn out. Can't you just—?"

"Okay, okay fine. Come here," Jinyoung engulfed her in a hug and slowly backed them to the bed. He gently laid her to the bed, a hand cushioned on her head and one supporting her back. He then planted his hands on either side of her head. "Sleep."

"I said on you, not on me." Jisoo sulked.

Jinyoung chuckled. He rolled their body so they switched places, his hands still She was now lying on his shoulder, her arm strewn across his stomach and leg hitched on him. He couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of it all, of the woman who amuses him. 

"Why're you laughin'?" She mumbled.

"Go to sleep."

"I will."

After a minute, he asked. "Why would you think that I could help you sleep?"

"S'cause you smell good."

"Seriously?"

"Mm. I'unno. Think so. Got used to it. From all the sleeping around." She buried her nose into his person, inhaling his scent. "And then we stopped sleeping around."

"Hence, you stopped sleeping."

"Mmyeah." She smiled sleepily. "Should nick your cologne."

Jinyoung hummed, playing with her hair. "We don't have to stop sleeping around." He added. "If it helps you sleep." He wondered what kind of response he would receive from her. When he received none, Jinyoung raised his head and took a peek at Jisoo but she was already sleeping. 

Guess he'll have to ask again tomorrow.


End file.
